1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head with a magnetoresistive effect (MR) element for detecting magnetic intensity in a magnetic recording medium and for outputting a read signal, and to a manufacturing method of the thin-film magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to satisfy the demand for higher recording density and downsizing in a hard disk drive (HDD) apparatus, higher sensitivity and resolution of a thin-film magnetic head are required. Thus, as for a thin-film magnetic head with a recording density performance of 100 Gbspi or more, a tunnel magnetoresistive effect (TMR) head with a TMR read head element having a current perpendicular to plane (CPP) structure capable of achieving higher sensitivity and resolution is coming into practical use instead of a general giant magnetoresistive effect (GMR) head with a GMR read head element having a current in plane (CIP) structure.
The head structure in which a sense current flows in a direction parallel with surfaces of laminated layers is called as the CIP structure, whereas the other head structure in which the sense current flows in a direction perpendicular to surfaces of laminated layers is called as the CPP structure. In recent years, GMR heads with the CPP structure are being developed.
Because the CPP structure utilizes magnetic shield layers themselves as electrodes, short-circuit or insufficient insulation between magnetic shield layers and element layer, which had been serious problem for narrowing the read gap in the CIP structure never inherently occurs. Therefore, the CPP structure lends itself to a high recording density head.
Even in the thin-film magnetic head with the CPP structure capable of narrowing the read gap, when it is required to further narrow the read gap in order to scale up high resolution in the track-width direction, it is necessary to narrow a total thickness of the MR multi-layered structure. Typical MR multi-layered structure has a buffer layer/a magnetization-fixed layer (pinning layer/pinned layer)/a spacer layer/a magnetization-free layer (free layer)/a cap layer laminated in this order from the substrate side.
In order to make thinner the total thickness of the MR multi-layered structure, it is necessary to decrease a thickness of upper and lower layers sandwiching the free layer. It is relatively easy to realize an MR multi-layered structure with a thin cap layer because the thickness of the cap layer will not have little direct effect on the MR characteristics. However, if a space between the upper magnetic shield layer and the free layer narrows less than 10 nm by thinning the cap layer, magnetic couplings will be induced between the upper magnetic shield layer and the free layer and between the upper magnetic shield layer and the magnetic domain control layer causing the output from the MR element to become instable. Thus, important is to decrease the thickness of the buffer layer/the magnetization-fixed layer. However, it is difficult to dramatically decrease the thickness of these layers if an MR ratio of the MR element and a magnetic stability of the magnetization-fixed layer are taken into consideration.